Amantes de Traición
by GabiiSesshYue
Summary: Desde el primer día que nos conocimos sabíamos que follariamos como animales.. Pero debíamos guardar las apariencias.. NarakuXKykio Lemmon.. Este fic participa en el Mini-Reto del mes de Mayo "Sexo en la oficina" del foro "Hazme-el-amor"


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Notas de Autora:** Buenas, mis queridas lectoras, yo aquí reportándome con un nuevo Fic de una pareja que, si leyeron mi Fic "Increíble" sabrán que esa traición tenia pies y cola; así que tome la decisión de darle cuerda, espero les guste.

 **Summary:** Este Fic participa en el Mini-Reto del mes de Mayo: "Sexo en la oficina" con las palabras: Blanco, Dorado, Documentos y Puerta.; del Foro "Hazme el Amor".

…

Tokio 10:00 pm; y el aura del ambiente es más frio que el de costumbre, el aire corre libre y a la vez en ataduras como si no supiera donde ir; es de noche, muy tarde para ser precisos, la noche es oscura y la luna ha sido oculta bajo la densa nube que osa cubrir su bella luz.

Eso solo significa una cosa.

Una simple cosa de la cual solo en noches de luna oculta pasa.

Traición.

Una mujer de cabellos lacios y negros como la noche que está aconteciendo, estaba enfundada en un abrigo color rojo, y tacones a juego; colores de la pasión y lujuria.

Cruzaba la calle con esa mirada fría y calculada; cruzaba la calle que da al edificio Onigumo'sCorp.

Entro por las puertas rotatorias pasando frente al guardia que le dio el pase libre; al parecer era conocido que ella llegaría o no era extraña su visita en el edificio.

Apretó la combinación en el ascensor e ingreso en el instantáneamente.

Acomodo su cabello y movió desestresadamente su cuello, miro la hora en su fino reloj **dorado** y sonrió de manera casi simulada.

El timbre del ascensor sonó y las puertas le dieron paso al piso último del edificio. No había ni un alma en el piso y solo el eco de los tacones en camino se lograba escuchar en tan desolado lugar. Los pasos de la mujer de cabellos lacios de dirigían a la oficina con luces encendidas, la única con la clara presencia de una persona en ella.

En la **puerta** se podía leer el poseedor de tal oficina con el nombre de "Naraku Onigumo-Gerente"; con su mano delicada giro la perilla e ingreso en ella.

Un hombre de cabellos negros y en las puntas de ellos violeta, de ojos violetas igualmente y mirada fría, calculadora y perversa volteo su vista de sus **documentos** hacia la figura de la mujer que lo miraba expectante y maliciosamente.

Sonrió de lado; la examino con la mirada y guardo los papeles en su maleta.

-Llegar a tiempo, Kykio…- pronuncio con la voz ronca y profunda el hombre detrás del escritorio.

-Llegue, ¿no? Naraku- contesto la mujer que respondía al nombre de Kykio. Naraku ladeo su cabeza y dijo:

-¿Vienes cómo te dije?

Kykio empezó a soltar el nudo de su abrigo rojo y lentamente lo deslizo por su cuerpo de piel pálida y aparentemente suave; su mirada nunca se despegó del rostro y expresiones de Naraku, quien al ver el abrigo abajo, sonrió perversamente y su mirada se volvió hambrienta.

-Acaso, ¿no cumplo con lo que prometo Naraku?- dijo Kykio de manera seductora y caminando hacia Naraku; moviendo sus caderas insinuantemente.

Naraku no perdió su vista del espectáculo que tenía frente a él y se acercaba malditamente excitante. El recuerdo de cómo habían llegado a este reto lo excitaba y más la idea de que ella lo hubiese cumplido más.

 **Flashback…**

Habían terminado de follar en un motel lejano a posibles entrometidos; habían pasado las horas más movidas de sus malditas vidas y Naraku tenía una idea, que con ella y su maldito cuerpo quería ver cumplida.

Siempre desde que se conocieron el primer día sabían que follarian como conejos; pero debían guardar muchas apariencias.

-Kykio, quiero verte en mi oficina la próxima vez con un conjunto en color **blanco,** de los que se ponen las novias el día de su luna de miel.

Kykio, lo vio extrañada y lo pensó por un momento; momento en el que Naraku, movía sus dedos habilidosamente entre sus piernas.

-Eres un enfermo Naraku; un verdadero psicópata.

-¿Lo harás?- pregunto insinuantemente moviendo sus dedos más rápidamente en la vagina de Kykio.

-Ahhh, si, lo hare- y se abalanzo contra el hundiéndose los dedos más al fondo…

 **Fin Flashback…**

"Perra sensual" pensó el de sonrisa maléfica.

La tenia frente a él y el conjunto blanco de encaje suave y transparente, delineaba su figura de una manera endemoniadamente levanta-falos.

Levanto su vista y coloco sus manos en las caderas de Kykio, haciendo que abriera las piernas y se sentara en las suyas.

Apasionadamente se devoraron como lo que eran, animales en trajes caros. Ella habilidosa lo despojo de la camisa haciendo saltar todos los botones de ella y dejándolo desnudo de la cintura para arriba, las manos se movilizaron con rapidez al cinturón y el la detuvo.

Rasgo la parte intima del conjunto dejando su entrada dispuesta y caliente, "Si que eres una perro Kykio" pensó.

La junto contra su cinturón haciendo fricción y rozándola con su hebilla y erección.

Ella lo jalo del cabello y se dio tarea de besar su cuello y menearse contra él. Naraku se detuvo y ella protestó:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Déjame admirar el poco tiempo que te durara puesto lo que traes – le contesto directamente.

Ella lo miro perversa y coloco sus manos en el broche delantero del bra soltándolo y dejando sus senos a la merced del peli largo.

Sus pezones se erizaron por la noche fría o por el nivel de calentura que contenía en su cuerpo, y Naraku la tomo de las nalgas atacando un seno en su boca y apretándola en su entrepierna.

-Ahhh, quítate ese cinturón.

-No seas tan impaciente Kykio.

-Naraku, no me gusta esperar; dame lo que quiero…

Y Naraku la sentó en su escritorio; atacando sin censura los senos de su amante y desabrochando la hebilla y soltando sus pantalones quedando desnudo y listo para la mujer que tiene entre su escritorio.

Siguió frotándose y ella meneándose contra el buscando la penetración, las sensaciones entre ambos eran la pasión desentrenada y el instinto animal; instinto que Naraku llevaría a cabo.

-Párate- ordeno.

Ella sin chistar obedeció y se paró bajándose del escritorio de madera fina; Naraku la tomo del cabello y le dio la vuelta besando y mordiendo desde el lóbulo hasta el hombro, lo que hacía que la mujer gimiera más alto, su otra mano recorrió la línea de los senos hasta el vientre de ella y sin previo aviso introdujo dos dedos en ella haciendo que gritara.

-¡Naraku!- grito excitada hasta la muerte.

\- Ya te daré lo que quieres Kykio; ahora, inclínate contra el escritorio.

Saco sus dedos y ella obedeció, sabía que nunca quedaba insatisfecha con él. Sus senos quedaron apretados en el escritorio y su cabello fu halado hacia un lado para recibir un beso húmedo.

Los labios de Naraku corrieron desde los labios, pasando por el cuello y la espalda de ella, haciendo que arqueara y con las rodillas; le abrió las piernas dándose paso entre ella.

-¿Disfrutando Kykio?

-Maldito, me estás haciendo esperar demasiado… ¡Ahhh!...- gimió audible Kykio al sentir como la mordía y al tiempo volvía a introducir dos dedos en ella; la posición era sumamente excitante. Con una mano Naraku busco y rompió el condón y logro colocárselo, sacando y siguiendo con la tarea de besar la espalda de Kykio.

-Ahora, grita Kykio- y se introdujo de golpe en ella haciendo que arqueara y gritara como perra.

Naraku embistió como un demonio contra el cuerpo de Kykio, la posición era nueva, pero desde ahora sería su favorita. Entraba y salía de ella mientras Kykio pedía y arañaba el escritorio del placer tan malditamente jodido que la recorría a causa de su amante.

-Mas, Naraku…

-Como quieras, Kykio…

Y la embistió más rudo, mas al fondo; la mesa temblaba y ella abrió como pudo más sus piernas para que ingresara más adentro, más al fondo, como él le daba; como ella le gustaba… Duro.

No durarían mucho más y entre unas embestidas más erráticas la mujer arqueo increíblemente su espalda y Naraku jalo su cabello; su interior lo estaba apretando jodidamente bien y termino satisfecho; recostándose en la espalda mordida y ensalivada de Kykio.

Salió de ella y cambio el condón. Kykio, trataba de normalizar su respiración y se dio la vuelta como pudo.

-¿Inuyasha está haciendo los planes a Francia?- pregunto besándola.

-Si… si, dejara a Kagome, eso parece- respondió.

-Lo atrapaste… - Sonrió malévolamente sentándola otra vez en el escritorio y acomodándose el otro condón.

-Lo atrapamos Naraku…- y volvió a entrar en ella; como lo que eran Animales.

…

 **Notas Finales:** Lamento el vocabulario Soez pero, siempre quise escribir algo así; jajaja espero haya sido bueno porque a mi me encanta; pueden pasar a leer mi Fic "Increíble" y entenderán un poquito de porque es un juego de Traiciones.

Las adoro y voten por él.

Sayonara GabiiSesshYue D'TaishoUchiha

¿Reviews?


End file.
